A New Year
by Sneetchie1
Summary: Jaden and Co. are ready for another year at duel academy, and meet some new faces. YES I KNOW THEY ONLY WENT 3 YEARS, THIS IS MADE UP! JEEZ! And yes, Jaden is the only one with Yubel in the anime! In my fanfic, there are two sets of Yubels!
1. Newcomers! Dueling the Heroes!

**Newcomers!**

**Dueling the Heroes!**

**"Jaden! Jaden! Wake up!" Syrus Truesdale pleaded, trying to wake his best friend.**

**"Rise and shine, Sarge!" Tyranno Hassleberry shouted as he shoved Jaden Yuki out of bed and onto the floor with a crash.**

**"Ow!" Jaden cried, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What's the rush?"**

**"New recruits just reported for duty, that's what's up!" Hassleberry informed Jaden. "Now let's get a move on!"**

**"Oh yeah!" Jaden slammed his fist into his palm. "Today we get new students! I guess I forgot,"**

**Syrus sighed. "Tell me something I don't know."**

**The three ran up to the pier and joined up with fellow students and teachers to meet the new students. A boat had just pulled in and teenagers were beginning to file off it.**

**"Vellian Crowler was at the front of the pier to welcome the students. "Welcome to Duel Academy! Now let's start by introducing yourselves!"**

**The first off the boat was a small boy with messy blonde hair. Crowler shoved the microphone into his mouth and asked him his name. "Conway Amuniz, ma'am" the boy responded.**

**"I AM A MAN!" Crowler exploded.**

**"Oh, my bad." Conway apologized. "You sure look like a woman."**

**"That's it! Someone please tell me this slacker is in the red dorm!" Crowler cried.**

**"Actually, Crowler, that young gentleman is in Obelisk Blue," Chancellor Sheppard answered as he pushed his way through the crowd. This statement outraged Crowler and he had a huge outburst until Fonda Fontaine and Ms. Dorothy dragged him away.**

**Sheppard coughed. "Well then, I guess I'll have to be the welcome committee."**

**Next off the boat was thin, average sized boy will neat brown hair. "And you are...?" Sheppard asked.**

**"Avery Warton, pleased to meet you," Avery said happily as he shook Sheppard's hand. "Such a gentleman you are. Now let's see, you are in...hm...ah, yes! Your dorm is Slifer Red!" Sheppard announced, much to Avery's dismay.**

**Next a tall, stout girl with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail stepped onto the pier. "And who might you be, young lady?"**

**"My name is Joslyn Adarame," the girl replied cheerily.**

**"Well Joslyn, it seems that you are in the Obelisk dorm." Sheppard informed her.**

**"She's pretty," Syrus and Hassleberry said simultaneously. "I wish she was in our dorm!"**

**"Dylan Feldagrin," a boy with light black hair said. "Obelisk Blue?"**

**"You are correct!" Sheppard congratulated him.**

**"Dusty Taper, nice to meet you!" a boy with fairly long brown hair announced.**

**"Rah Yellow, Dusty!" Sheppard said.**

**"Well now! We don't have many new students this time do we?" Sheppard pondered. "Only one left! You are?"**

**"Darius Loi," a black kid said happily.**

**"Well then, Darius, it seems you are in Rah Yellow as well!" Sheppard smiled.**

**"Only one girl?" Alexis Rhodes complained from the back of the crowd.**

**"What a bunch of losers," Chazz Princeton rolled his eyes and began to walk away.**

**"Hey, boss!" Ojama Yellow, a duel spirit yelled. "If they're losers you should be able to beat them easy!" **

**"What does that mean?" Chazz snapped as he crushed the spirit in between his hands.**

**"I've just got to duel these guys!" Jaden yelled happily.**

* * *

**"As always we start the year off with a duel." Sheppard announced. "Everyone's name is in this pot! I will draw two names and those two students will participate in the first official duel of the year! Now then..."**

**"Duelist #1 is..." Sheppard stayed silent a while to create suspense. "Jaden Yuki! You are to be in the first duel! And your opponent is," Sheppard was silent once again, "Joslyn Adarame!"**

**"Well, now I can see how good she is," Alexis said to herself.**

**"Now then, shake hands! Good, good! Now let the duel commence!" Sheppard shouted.**

**"Alright, get your game on!"Jaden shouted.**

**"I'll go first!" Jaden announced. "Sweetness! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode! Then I'll throw down a face down!" **

**"Time for me to shine!" Joslyn yelled. "I'll start with my Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in attack mode! Next I set a face down and I will turn the crowd's attention to you!"**

**"What's she thinking?" Syrus asked no one in particular. "Her dragon is weaker than Sparkman!"**

**"What that dragon lacks in offense, it's special effect more than makes up for," Bastion Misawa answered.**

**"My go!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card. "I'm going to summon my Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. Now then, Sparkman! Use Static Shockwave on her dragon!" Lightning erupted from Sparkman's palms and zapped Joslyn's dragon. **

**"Now then! Thanks to my Masked Dragon's effect, I can summon a dragon-type monster with 1500 or less attack points! I'm choosing my Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500) in attack mode!" Joslyn yelled as as a tiny black dragon burst onto the field.**

**"Big deal, so my Avian gets a chicken dinner," Jaden shrugged. "Avian make a meal out of**

**that chick!"**

**"Not so fast! I activate my quick-play spell card: Rush Recklessly!" Joslyn shouted as her face down card flipped up. "This increases my chick's attack by 700! Now who's made a meal out of who?"**

**"Avian!" Jaden cried as Avian was destroyed. Jaden's life points dropped to 3500. "Alright, then! Your move!"**

**"Gladly! I draw!" Joslyn shouted. "Now then, my chick's special effect lets me sacrifice it in order to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!**

**"Since that was a special summon, I can still summon one additional monster! I'm going to choose my Lord of D. (1200/1100)! Now while he's on the field, my dragon is protected from all your cards!" Joslyn told Jaden. **

**"Now finish him off!"**

**"Not yet, Joslyn!" Jaden interrupted. "I reveal my Negate Attack trap card! With this your attacks negated and the battle phase ends! Since it's not targeting your dragon, it still works!"**

**"I'm going to set one card and I will end my turn." Joslyn mumbled.**

**"OK, here goes something!" Jaden yelled. "I summon my Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200)! Next I'm going to set three face-down cards! And now, since my Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) is the only card in my hand, I get to summon it!**

**"Next I'll activate my face-down card! Miracle Fusion! So now I remove from play my Bubbleman, Sparkman, and my Avian to summon my Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800)! Now he's going to attack your Red Eyes!" Jaden commanded. Tempest punched Joslyn's dragon and it exploded. Joslyn's life points dropped to 3600. **

**"Now, we can't let him have all the fun, can we?" Jaden asked rhetorically. "Ocean, attack Lord of D.!" Joslyn's life points dropped to 3300. "You can go now."**

**"I'm going to summon my Luster Dragon (1900/1600)!" Joslyn yelled. "Now, attack his Elemental Hero Ocean!"**

**"Not quite!" Jaden shouted. "I activate Tempest's effect! So I ditch a card, like my face down Swing of Memories to keep Ocean on the field."**

**"That may work for your Hero, but not for your life points!" Joslyn yelled. Jaden's life points dropped to 3100.**

**"Now I'll set another face-down and you can go," Joslyn said.**

**"Alright!" Jaden drew a card from his deck. "I'll get my Tempest to attack your dragon!"**

**"I'll reveal a face-down! Magic Cylinder! Now you attack gets redirected...straight toward your life points!" Joslyn explained. Jaden's life points dropped to 300.**

**"Fine, I'll switch Ocean to defense mode. Now you can go." Jaden stated flatly. **

**"Now then, I activate Monster Reborn! Now say hello to an old friend, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joslyn boomed. Now attack his Elemental Hero Ocean!"**

**"He's invincible if you haven't forgotten," Jaden informed.**

**"That's why I'm activating my trap card!" Joslyn smiled. "Dragon's Rage! Now when my dragon battles a defense position monster with a lower defense than my monster's attack, the difference is inflicted to your life points!"**

**"I'm activating my trap as well!" Jaden countered. "Elemental Recharge is its name, life point recovery is its game. For each Hero on my side of the field I gain back 1000 points!" Jaden's points increased to 2300, then quickly decreased to 1100.**

**"Now my Luster Dragon will take a shot!" Joslyn shouted. Jaden's life points dropped again to 400. **

**"I'll end my turn," Joslyn said.**

**"OK then, my draw!" Jaden began. "Now my Tempest will attack your Red Eyes!" Joslyn's life points dropped to 2900. "Now I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn!"**

**"You could've thought of a better strategy than leaving your Hero Ocean open for an attack" Joslyn bragged. "Now watch me claim victory as my Luster Dragon attacks your Ocean!"**

**"Jaden, no!" Syrus cried.**

**"Hang in there, Sarge," Hassleberry shouted.**

**"Trap card activate!" Jaden commanded. "Hero Barrier! Now since there is a Hero on my field, I can negate your attack!"**

**"But then, that means," Joslyn started.**

**"That's right!" Jaden yelled. "Now I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) and get my Temest to attack your Luster Dragon. Then my Ocean and Wildheart will attack you directly!" Joslyn's life points dropped all the way to 0. **

**"That's game!" Jaden shouted.**

**"The winner of the first official duel of the year is Jaden Yuki!" Sheppard announced into his microphone.**

**"What a sweet duel!" Jaden walked over to Joslyn, who was crying. "You were awesome!"**

**Joslyn attempted to wipe her eyes. "Really?" Jaden nodded.**

**"After the first duel, something usually goes wrong," Syrus said ominously to Bastion and Hassleberry. **

**"Let's hope not," Bastion said.**


	2. Demotion Duel! A Warrior's Strength!

**Demotion Duel!**

**A Warrior's Strength!**

**"How dare that slacker insult me like that!" Crowler shouted to himself. "And he's in Obelisk Blue of all things! Well, now, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Crowler burst into Chancellor Sheppard's office, unaware of the small figure stopping just outside the room.**

**"Why hello, Crowler!" Sheppard greeted him.**

**"Yes, yes. And a howdy-do to you as well," Crowler muttered. "Chancellor, I have urgent business, business involving a certain Obelisk Blue student."**

**"And who might that be?" Sheppard smiled.**

**"Conway Amuniz!" Crowler yelled.**

**"What business might you have with this boy?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.**

**"Well, um," Crowler stuttered, "I just don't think he's Obelisk material!"**

**"What would your reasoning be?" Sheppard pried.**

**"Well, just by looking at him I can tell he's definitely not a grade A duelist," Crowler replied.**

**"Hm, well if you think his rank should be lowered, then why not duel him?" Sheppard suggested. "That'll prove if he's good enough for Obelisk or not. Besides, everything here should be settled with a duel."**

**Crowler appeared as if he was going to explode. "Me duel a slacker like him? Of all the things, this has..." Crowler grumbled as he turned to leave. Sheppard gave a slight grin as Crowler left the room.**

**"Conway and Crowler are gonna duel?" Jaden asked. "Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, I overheard...Crowler talking to...Sheppard," Syrus puffed, out of breath as he had ran all the way to the Slifer dorm.**

**"You were eavesdropping again, son?" Hassleberry asked, annoyed.**

**"Yeah, but...if Conway loses, he gets demoted!" Syrus panted.**

**"Demoted!" Hassleberry cried. "No fair! Crowler just wants to get back at him for calling him a sissy girl!"**

**"Um, he just called her, er, him a woman," Syrus said, getting his breath back.**

**"That's your conscience talking!" Jaden grinned. "But everyone knows Crowler is a sissy man...woman..." They all began to laugh as they began to walk toward the duel field.**

**"The stakes are as follows: I win, and whatshisname gets demoted to Slifer Red! If that kid does somehow happen to get lucky, then he gets to stay in Obelisk!" Crowler announced to the thin crowd, mainly consisting of Jaden and Co. and the new kids. Sheppard suddenly walked in and sat down next to Jaden.**

**"This certainly will be an exciting duel!" Sheppard said cheerily.**

**"Hey, Sheppard?" Jaden began. "Can Crowler really do this just because he was insulted by Conway?"**

**"Not really, but its so fun to watch him lose to someone he hates," Sheppard laughed. Jaden sighed.**

**"Duel!" Crowler and Conway said together. **

**"You can go first, slacker!" Crowler shouted.**

**"M'kay," Conway said unenthusiastically. "I guess I'll draw, then"**

**"I summon Command Knight (1200/1900) in attack mode," Conway said. "His effect makes his attack go up by 400. Then I'll set a face-down and it can be your turn."**

**"Not the enthusiastic type are we?" Crowler mused. "Oh well. Now watch a real turn! I draw!"**

**"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" Conway asked rhetorically.**

**"Be quiet you insolent brat!" Crowler yelled, obviously perturbed.**

**"I activate my Ancient Gear Castle! Now every time a monster is normal summoned or set, my castle here gains a token. In addition, all my Ancient Gear monsters attacks go up by 300!" Crowler shouted.**

**"Now then, I summon my Ancient Gear Cannon (500/500) in attack mode!" Crowler shouted as a hologram of a bunch of rusty pieces of metal linked together to oddly resemble a cannon popped onto the duel field. "That's a token and 300 bonus attack points!"**

**"It SURE is ancient..." Conway remarked.**

**"Don't you give me any lip! I'm your teacher!" Crowler yelled.**

**"Well then you'd better win, otherwise this'll be pretty embarrassing," Conway chuckled silently.**

**"How's this for embarrassing?" Crowler shouted. "I equip my Cannon with this: my Ancient Gear Fist! Now Ancient Gear Cannon, attack his Command Knight!" Ancient Gear Cannon was instantly destroyed as Command Knight poked it with its sword.**

**"It WAS pretty embarrassing...for you!" Conway jeered. **

**"I think you're the one who's going to be embarrassed!" Crowler responded. Just as the Cannon was finished disappearing, a huge metallic fist shot out from behind it and slammed into Command Knight, destroying it. **

**"You see, my Ancient Gear Fist destroys any monster that battles with the equipped monster at the end of the damage step. Hehe," Crowler laughed as his life points dropped to 3200. **

**"Whatever, I'll go now," Conway informed him. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200)! Next I'll set a face-down and you can go."**

**"You added a counter to my castle by the way!" Crowler chuckled. "I draw!" Crowler then studied his hand.**

**"I don't know what your planning with those face down cards, but I won't let you do it!" Crowler crowed. "I first summon my Ancient Gear Beast (2000/2000) with the help of my Ancient Gear Castle! Next, I activate Heavy Storm! Now all your spell and traps go to the grave!" Call of the Haunted and Royal Decree suddenly flipped up and both were instantly destroyed. **

**"Now my Beast attacks your Lady!" Ancient Gear Beast bit into Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and destroyed it. Conway's life points dropped to 3100. **

**"Didn't your mother ever teach you to watch what you eat?" Conway sneered. "I activate my Lady's special effect..."**

**"You don't seem like the type to make a joke, but whatever, your effect won't work!" Crowler interrupted. "My Beast negates the effects of all monsters it destroys! How's that for embarrassing?"**

**"Enough with that!" Conway yelled. "I activate my Double Summon spell card. Now I can summon twice this turn. And I summon my Exiled Force (1000/1000) and Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)."**

**"Let me guess, you sacrifice Exiled Force to destroy my Beast, then you attack me directly with Goblin Attack Force?" Crowler hypothesized.**

**"Well that's a better plan than what I had, but sure." Conway agreed. Ancient gear Beast and Exiled Force were both destroyed and Crowler's life points dropped to 900. Goblin Attack Force then switched to defense mode.**

**"I end my turn with a face-down," Conway said.**

**"Alright, I activate my Monster Reborn to summon back Ancient Gear Cannon!" Crowler shouted. "Then I'll summon my Ancient Gear Soldier!"**

**"Too bad. I activate my trap," Conway said. "It's Ring of Destruction, so now we both take points equal to your soldier's attack points."**

**"Not so fast!" Crowler pointed dramatically at Conway. "I activate my Limiter Removal! Now both my mmosnters have their attacks doubled! So we both take 2600 damage!"**

**"Yeah, but you still loose," Connor stated.**

**"Not so much," Crowler grinned. "I activate my Ancient Gear Cannon's special effect! Now you take 500 points of damage if I sacrifice it, which I do!"**

**Crowler's and Conway's life points both dropped to 0. "Well I didn't win, but I didn't lose either," Crowler sighed.**

**"Excellent duel," Sheppard commended, walking up to them. **

**"What happens to Conway?" Jaden asked as he ran up to Sheppard.**

**"Well, he just showed he's worthy of Obelisk Blue by having a tie with a teacher her at Duel Academy!" Sheppard replied. "So, he stays in Obelisk Blue.**

**"Duh," Conway muttered as he walked out of the arena.**

**"Stupid little..." Crowler began, but stopped realizing he was around kids.**

**"Don't worry, Teach!" Jaden patted Crowler on the back. "You'll win next time for sure!" **


End file.
